i love you forever
by likalike 19
Summary: second fic exo krisho
1. Chapter 1

Title :I love you forever part2 Content: l love you forever part 2

Bagi joonmyun sekolahanya adalah tempat ternyaman dalam hidupnya tapi berubah menjadi tempat menyebalkan karena kehadiran si mr ice ia selalu menghina, mengejek mengodanya dan berbagai sindiran yang lain tapi entah kenapa ia cukup menikmatinya menurut joonmyun sebenarnya si mr ice ingin berteman denganya tapi caranya salah mau mengajak berteman kok di bikin trauma dulu ?

yifan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi karena ia tidak betah di rumah sebagai anak tunggal tentu rumahnya sepi apalagi orang tuanya sudah bercerai ia tinggal bersama ayahnya hampir setiap hari ia tak melihat wajah ayahnya karena sibuk bekerja

dengan malas yifan memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi ternyata ada orang yang datang lebih dulu darinya orang itu adalah teman sebangkunya orang itu duduk menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja apa ia tidur?  
terlihat punggung anak itu bergetar dan terdengar isakan lirih sepertinya ia menangis " hei kau sudah besar tidak pantas menangis apa kau tidak malu" tegur yifan dengan nada biasa yaitu mengejek anak itu mengankat wajahnya dan menatap yifan tajam seperti sedang menyampaikan ' aku tak ingin bercanda'  
yifan terdiam melihat wajah teman sebangkunya yang sangat menyedihkan "maaf" kata yifan singkat

joonmyun teman sebangkunya hanya duduk diam ia sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi air matanya masih mengalir ia hanya diam menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong yifan yang duduk di sebalahnya merasa gatal ingin bertanya tapi dia ragu karna keadaan anak ini belum begitu baik setelah beberapa menit baru ia berani bertanya "kenapa kau menangis" tanyanya ,joonmyun diam saja masih memandang kosong papan tulis itu "kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah mungkin aku bisa membantumu" joonmyun masih diam " baiklah mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk berbagi" kata yifan menyerah karena sepertinya joonmyun tidak mau bicara " aku hanya sedih" akhirnya ia mau bicara "aku..." kelihatanya ia berat untuk mengatakanya "kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga tidak apa-apa kau pasti takut aku akan menghinamu" jawab yifan sepertinya ia tahu keraguan joonmyun karena tidak mau bicara padanya

"aku mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran sejarah dan oemma memarahiku " jawab joonmyun akhirnya, yifan ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat karena joonmyun masih sedih ada gurat kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang tidak mau di perlihatkan pasti ada hal yang lain yang membuat ia sedih yifan tahu joonmyun bukanlah orang yang serba sempurna siswa teladan seperti joonmyun nilai jeleknya tidak pernah di bawah 80 lalu kenapa orang tuanya menuntut ia harus mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran?  
yifan sungguh sangat penasaran apa mau keluarganya?  
"sudahlah kau bisa memberbaikinya nanti" kata yifan menenangkan joonmyun mengeleng" aku ingin eomma bangga dan bukanya marah karena nilai jeleku, aku ingin sekali melihat eomma tersenyum padaku"kata joonmyun bergetar menahan tangis "aku ingin seperti hyung yang selalu membuat eomma dan appa bangga dengan prestasinya " joonmyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol tangisanya "sudah lama eomma tidak tersenyum padaku"  
joonmyun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tangisanya lagi dan akhirnya iapun menangis tak mempedulikan yifan yang duduk di sebelahnya yifan memeluk dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya menenangkan joonmyun yifan tahu kesedihan joonmyun walau joonmyun tidak mengatakanya secara rinci bagaimana mungkin orang seperti joonmyun yang selalu ceria, sopan dan kekanakan memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tak di akui keluarganya karena ia juga merasakanya ,joonmyun bukanlah orang yang tegar seperti dirinya ia mengangap dirinya telah membuat kesalahan jadi orang tuanya selalu marah padanya .  
dalam hati yifan berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan joonmyun apapun caranya ia ingin memisahkan joonmyun dari keluarganya karena merekalah yang membuat joonmyun terbebani dan menderita joonmyun merasa nyaman dalam pelukan yifan begitu hangat dan menenangkan ia tak menyangka ada orang lain yang bisa memeluknya seperti ini ,selain ibunya(dulu)

bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi siswa-siswa masuk ke kelas membuat mereka terpaksa melepas pelukanya joonmyun dan yifan merasa canggung dengan kejadian barusan mereka saling diam selama di kelas

"

sejak kejadian itu mereka mulai dekat dan saling terbuka ternyata si mr ice tidak selalu bersikap dingin ia juga bisa bersifat hangat dan mau bicara, moonkyu saja sampai kaget dan mengira akulah yang melelehkan icenya padahal awalnya mereka cukup cangung

yifan selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada joonmyun dan berubah menjadi ahjunma-ahjuma cerewet joonmyun sampai kewalahan menghentikan ia bicara yang seperti kereta yifan sengaja melakukan itu semua agar joonmyun tidak sedih dan bisa melupakan tentang keluarganya mereka memang saling menyayangi namun ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati mereka rasa ingin melindungi dan memiliki yaitu cinta yifan awalnya menyangkal perasaan itu karena itu hal yang tabu tapi mengingat di negaranya hubungan itu di sahkan akhirnya ia membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh

hanya joonmyun namja yang membuatnya tertarik padahal ia sangat risih berdekatan dengan namja baginya wajar saja ia menyukai joonmyun karena ia sangat manis (ia tak berani mengatakan cantik karena ia namja dan namja paling anti di bilang cantik)  
mungil, kulitnya sangat putih lembut dan perawakan ramping seperti yeoja ia mengangap joonmyun benar-benar yeoja hanya alat kelaminya saja yang namja sedangkan joonmyun mati-matian memendam perasaan itu ia tidak mau di angap menyimpang tapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia mengsahkan perasaan itu karena ia...

saat pulang sekolah

"yifan apakah di rumahmu ada orang?" tanya joonmyun tiba-tiba ,yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung," maksudmu kau ingin bertemu ayahku?" kata yifan yang malah balik bertanya "bukan tapi...aku...mau..." joonmyun ragu untuk mengatakanya "mau apa?" tanya yifan penasaran "bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" jawab joonmyun pelan "tentu saja ,selamanya juga boleh " kata yifan bergurau sebenarnya ia mengharapkanya "hanya semalam aku ingin membuat eomma khawatir" jawab joonmyun ,,mendengar kata eomma ekspresi yifan langsung berubah datar "cobalah bersikap dewasa kalau kau pergi dan kembali lagi kau pasti akan semakin di marahi,jadi kalau mau pergi ,pergi saja sekalian dan tak usah kembali" "itu tidak mungkin kalau aku pergi aku akan tinggal dimana"gumam joonmyun tapi yifan masih bisa mendengarnya yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun ia sedang meyakinkan "tenang saja kita akan tinggal beredua" kata yifan tersenyum lembut "maksudnya?" tanya joonmyun ia sepertinya tidak paham "kau juga akan kabur?"  
" hidup sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau keadaankukan ,kadang aku juga ingin tidur di jalanan" jawab yifan bergurau, memang joonmyun pernah bilang ia ingin kabur tapi tak di sangka yifan mengangapnya serius dan kini ia malah menawari tinggal bersama apakah ia akan kabur juga lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya? sepertinya joonmyun masih ragu dengan keputusan itu "tenang saja kita akan pergi setelah lulus nanti" kata yifan menjelaskan "akan kupikirkan nanti"jawab joonmyun sebenarnya joonmyun ragu bukan karena ia tidak tega meninggalkan keluarganya tapi masalahnya jika ia tinggal dengan yifan ia malah tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya apakah ia akan menolak ajakan yifan atau ia mengatakan tentang perasaanya tapi ia tidak mau di benci yifan yifan adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti dirinya dan paling dekat ia tidak mau yifan membencinya karena perasaan ini "jangan lama-lama mikirnya kita sebentar lagi lulus" kata yifan mengingatkan joonmyun tersenyum dan mereka berpisah di halte mereka memang selalu pulang bersama tapi berpisah di halte karena arah jalan pulangnya berbeda

pagi harinya di sekolah

yifan kebingungan karena bangku sebelahnya kosong kemana joonmyun ? ia melirik moonkyu yang duduk di barisan sebelah "oh joonmyun tadi dia masuk kok dan sekarang entah dia kemana mungkin ke perpustakaan atau mungkin ke toilet" jawab moonkyu mendengar penjelasan moonkyu yifan langsung beranjak dari duduknya

" ada apa mr wu yi fan" tanya lee seongsaenim begitu melihat yifan hendak keluar kelas " toilet" jawab yifan singkat dan langsung keluar kelas

rupanya yifan mencari joonmyun ke perpustakaan (mengikuti saran moonkyu ) tapi ia tidak ada di sana lalu ia mencari ke semua ruang di sekolahnya tetap tidak ada kemana dia yifan mulai khawatir pasti telah terjadi sesuatu joonmyun adalah siswa teladan ia tak pernah bolos dan datang terlambat ke sekolah (kecuali waktu itu ah~aku tidak mau mengingatnya)

mungkin ada siswa lain yang membullynya ? mendengar pemikiran itu yifan langsung berlari ke belakang sekolah setelah sampai tidak ada siapa- siapa di situ yifan makin frustasi kemana dia ia sudah menelponya berkali-kali tapi hp tidak aktif "kemana kau choi joonmyun!" teriak yifan frustasi ia menyerah mencari joonmyun mungkin ia akan kembali setelah istirahat ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 8.10 hah percuma saja kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi istirahat untuk hari ini yifan bolos 2 pelajaran ia pusing memikirkan joonmyun ia ingin menenangkan pikiranya mungkin di atap sekolah bisa membuatku tenang pikirnya iapun pergi ke atap

setelah sampai atap ia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang sedang menangis anak itu duduk meringkuk membenamkan kepalanya seperti...  
yifan membelalakan matanya "shit " umpatnya sepertinya ia kenal anak itu ternyata anak yang lagi menangis itu adalah joonmyun iapun mendekati anak itu.  
"kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tegurnya ,ia paling tidak suka melihat joonmyun menangis bukan maksud ia tidak suka joonmyun itu cengeng ia hanya tidak suka melihat joonmyun bersedih "apakah kau di marahi ibumu lagi?" tanyanya joonmyun diam saja " aku seperti orang idiot yang berbicara dengan orang yang kekanakan sepertimu ,haruskah aku bertihkah konyol dulu agar kau tidak sedih lagi" katanya meninggi sepertinya ia marah ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena joonmyun masih diam lalu ia duduk di sebelah joonmyun "sudahlah aku malas berbicara padamu" kata yifan ia masih kesal karena joonmyun diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaanya "ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan eomma"jawab joonmyun dengan pelan "aku menangis karena aku takut" katanya lagi yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung "takut? apa kau di ancam?" tanya yifan joonmyun mengeleng"terus?" yifan makin bingung "aku takut kau akan membenciku " jawab joonmyun yifan semakin bingung apa maksudnya ini jadi joonmyun menangis karena takut di benci olehnya? memang dia telah melakukan kesalahan apa? yifan benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini

"ceritakanlah aku tidak akan marah "kata yifan selembut mungkin agar joonmyun mau mengatakanya hening joonmyun belum tenang dan sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menyiapkan mental apakah ini masalah yang sangat besar sekali ? yifan bingung sendiri perasaan joonmyun tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya justru ia yang salah karena telah lancang mencintainya diam-diam.

"aku..."katanya dan berhenti untuk menarik nafas sepertinya berat sekali kata yang ingin ia ucapkan .  
"aku menyukaimu" katanya pelan nyaris berbisik tapi yifan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas"katakan sekali lagi" kata yifan ia benar-benar penasaran benarkah joonmyun barusan mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' padanya" aku menyukaimu " kata joonmyun pelan ia tidak berani bicara dengan keras seolah tengorokanya ada batu besar yang menganjalnya "katakan sekali dengan keras" kata yifan ia masih penasaran benarkah joonmyun bersunguh-sunguh atau ia salah dengar benar-benar ia butuh jawaban satu kali lagi"ne aku menyukaimu" kata joonmyun agak keras dan menangis lagi sementara yifan ia masih mencerna kata-kata joonmyun barusan benarkah ia menyukainya? benarkah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya jadi ia menangis karena takut di benci olehnya karena ini? ia merutuki kebodohanya sendiri bagaimana tidak ia perfikir terlalu lama dan membiarkan joonmyun menangis lagi iapun langsung memeluknya.  
"jangan menangis aku tidak akan membencimu"kata yifan lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pungung joonmyun joonmyun masih menangis "tolong jangan benci aku"

"mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang aku cintai" jawab yifan joonmyun terdiam dan menatap yifan tidak percaya "benarkah itu? jadi...kau juga..." "ne benar bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu"  
jawab yifan joonmyun masih terdiam ia masih mencerna kata-kata yifan barusan benarkah ia juga mencintainya? sepertinya kini joonmyun yang harus berfikir keras "jangan kaget seperti itu "kata yifan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi bulat junmyun yang basah karena air matanya "waktu itu aku memang serius ingin membawamu pergi aku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis jadi tinggalah bersamaku " kata yifan sepertinya ia sedang menagih jawaban dari joonmyun joonmyun masih terdiam ia sedang berfikir untuk mengambil keputusanya "kita akan tinggal di rumah kecil hanya kita berdua, kau maukan?"tanya yifan penuh harap ,joonmyun masih diam kemudian menganguk lalu tersenyum yifan tak kuasa ingin memeluknya karena ia sangat bahagia orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi mau menerimanya dan tinggal bersamanya ia berjanji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati takan biarkan air matanya menetes lagi takan biarkan bibir ini melengkung kebawah oh tuhan baru kali ini ia merasakan cinta yang seperti ini

"yifan dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya joonmyun "aku tidak tahu tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman dan cocok kita akan hidup dengan usaha kita sendiri kau tidak keberatankan?" jawab yifan, joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum

'mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa hidup sendiri tak perlu lagi mengandalkan keluarga mungkin inilah yang eomma inginkan aku harus mandiri ' tekad joonmyun

yifan dan joonmyun di hukum karena bolos 2 pelajaran sehinga mereka mendapat pelajaran tambahan saat semua siswa sudah pada pulang jadinya mereka pulang paling akhir

"sebulan lagi kita lulus bagaimana nanti kita berkencan sekalian mencari flat yang murah " kata yifan bersemangat "berkencan ?kapan kita jadian?" kata joonmyun sarkatis sepertinya ia sedang ngerjain yifan "mwo!? waktu diatap itu?" kata yifan bermaksud menjelaskan "di atap apa! aku memang bilang menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bilang mencintaimu kau juga tak bilang mencintaiku" kata joonmyun pura-pura kesal untuk memancing yifan "Arghhh!" teriak yifan frustasi joonmyun ingin sekali tertawa karena berhasil mengerjain yifan sepertinya ia sedang balas dendam "oke-oke" yifan meghela nafas panjang sepertinya ia serius akan menembak joonmyun sekarang, ia berfikir mungkin kata joonmyun benar mereka belum resmi jadi statusnya masih teman ya? hah~ ia menghela nafas lagi sepertinya keberuntunganya akan berkurang hari ini "joonmyun maukah kau-"  
"mau apa?kau mau menembaku ? aku tidak mau menerimamu kalau kau menembaku dengan tangan kosong"potong joonmyun cepat "whattttt!" sepertinya yifan benar-benar frustasi dan joonmyun... ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang yifan membokar tasnya mencari benda yang cocok untuk menembak joonmyun dan ketemulah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hello kity joonmyun menatapnya tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin si mr ice yang cool dan angkuh ini punya benda imut seperti hello kity kucing lucu yang di gemari anak kecil dan yeoja yifan yang menyadari tatapan aneh joonmyun lalu mencopot hello kitynya dari lingkaran besi pengikat dan membuangnya tinggalah linkaran besinya saja joonmyun malah bingung ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tiba-tiba yifan menarik tangan kiri joonmyun dan memakaikan besi tadi di jari manis joonmyun ,joonmyun kaget'oh ya tuhan rupanya besi itu ia jadikan cincin 'serunya dalam hati joonmyun tersipu malu rupanya si mr ice bisa so sweet ini benar-benar kejadian langka yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun dan akan memulai ritualnya (?)  
"joonmyunie maukah kau jadi pacarku dan menerima lamaranku serta menikah denganku?" kata yifan bersunguh-sunguh tapi agak berlebihan "kenapa langsung menikah lalu siapa yang akan jadi istri?" protes joonmyun "nantikan kita akan tinggal bersama tentu harus menikah kamu mau kita tinggal berdua tanpa ada ikatan dan masalah istri tentu saja kau yang akan jadi istriku" jelas yifan panjang lebar "mwo!-" "sekarang tinggal jawab ya atau tidak?" potong yifan cepat ia tahu pasti joonmyun akan melayangkan protes lagi "hm?" dehem yifan dengan isyarat memaksa seketika joonmyun mematung ia gugup untuk menjawab mungkin malu joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum malu "apa jawabanya kenapa cuma menganguk"kata yifan sepertinya gantian ia yang di kerjai "iya aku mau"jawab joonmyun "mau apa?" goda yifan "ih nyebelin "kata joonmyun kesal dan memukul-mukul yifan dengan tasnya yifan malah tertawa geli "baiklah sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku 3 kali "

"saranghe,saranghe,sarang-"

CUP yifan mengecup bibir joonmyun sekilas joonmyun membelalakan matanya rupanya yifan mencuri ciumanya "YA! WUYIFAN KAU MENCURI CIUMANKU" teriak joonmyun kesal sedangkan yifan malah tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai namjachingunya "KEMBALIKAN !" yifan terdiam dan menatap joonmyun dengan evil smirknya seketika joonmyun langsung merinding "ma-mau ap-apa kau" kata joonmyun tergagap karena takut "mengembalikan ciumanmu"jawab yifan enteng joonmyun mundur saat yifan melangkah mendekatinya yifan benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi namjachingunya seperti orang yang melihat harimau begitu dekat dan "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"yifan benar -benar tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat namjachingunya yang ketakutan "WUYIFAN NYEBELIN!"teriak joonmyun mukul-mukul yifan lagi kali ini lebih keras karena kesal di kerjain yifan masih tertawa dan berlari menghindari pukulan joonmyun joonmyun mengejarnya ia masih kesal terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran

di sebrang jalan ada mobil audy hitam yang mengawasi mereka "rupanya dia choi joonmyun putri choi dongwook?" kata seseorang dalam mobil itu "benar tuan dan sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masa indah dengan pacarnya" jawab sang supir "sepertinya donwook belum memberitahunya , gadis kecil yang manis"kata orang itu lagi dengan senyum liciknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Title :I love you forever part2 Content: l love you forever part 2

Bagi joonmyun sekolahanya adalah tempat ternyaman dalam hidupnya tapi berubah menjadi tempat menyebalkan karena kehadiran si mr ice ia selalu menghina, mengejek mengodanya dan berbagai sindiran yang lain tapi entah kenapa ia cukup menikmatinya menurut joonmyun sebenarnya si mr ice ingin berteman denganya tapi caranya salah mau mengajak berteman kok di bikin trauma dulu ?

yifan berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah ia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi karena ia tidak betah di rumah sebagai anak tunggal tentu rumahnya sepi apalagi orang tuanya sudah bercerai ia tinggal bersama ayahnya hampir setiap hari ia tak melihat wajah ayahnya karena sibuk bekerja

dengan malas yifan memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi ternyata ada orang yang datang lebih dulu darinya orang itu adalah teman sebangkunya orang itu duduk menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja apa ia tidur?  
terlihat punggung anak itu bergetar dan terdengar isakan lirih sepertinya ia menangis " hei kau sudah besar tidak pantas menangis apa kau tidak malu" tegur yifan dengan nada biasa yaitu mengejek anak itu mengankat wajahnya dan menatap yifan tajam seperti sedang menyampaikan ' aku tak ingin bercanda'  
yifan terdiam melihat wajah teman sebangkunya yang sangat menyedihkan "maaf" kata yifan singkat

joonmyun teman sebangkunya hanya duduk diam ia sudah tidak terisak lagi tapi air matanya masih mengalir ia hanya diam menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong yifan yang duduk di sebalahnya merasa gatal ingin bertanya tapi dia ragu karna keadaan anak ini belum begitu baik setelah beberapa menit baru ia berani bertanya "kenapa kau menangis" tanyanya ,joonmyun diam saja masih memandang kosong papan tulis itu "kalau ada masalah ceritakanlah mungkin aku bisa membantumu" joonmyun masih diam " baiklah mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk berbagi" kata yifan menyerah karena sepertinya joonmyun tidak mau bicara " aku hanya sedih" akhirnya ia mau bicara "aku..." kelihatanya ia berat untuk mengatakanya "kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga tidak apa-apa kau pasti takut aku akan menghinamu" jawab yifan sepertinya ia tahu keraguan joonmyun karena tidak mau bicara padanya

"aku mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran sejarah dan oemma memarahiku " jawab joonmyun akhirnya, yifan ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan kuat-kuat karena joonmyun masih sedih ada gurat kesedihan yang sangat dalam yang tidak mau di perlihatkan pasti ada hal yang lain yang membuat ia sedih yifan tahu joonmyun bukanlah orang yang serba sempurna siswa teladan seperti joonmyun nilai jeleknya tidak pernah di bawah 80 lalu kenapa orang tuanya menuntut ia harus mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran?  
yifan sungguh sangat penasaran apa mau keluarganya?  
"sudahlah kau bisa memberbaikinya nanti" kata yifan menenangkan joonmyun mengeleng" aku ingin eomma bangga dan bukanya marah karena nilai jeleku, aku ingin sekali melihat eomma tersenyum padaku"kata joonmyun bergetar menahan tangis "aku ingin seperti hyung yang selalu membuat eomma dan appa bangga dengan prestasinya " joonmyun berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol tangisanya "sudah lama eomma tidak tersenyum padaku"  
joonmyun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tangisanya lagi dan akhirnya iapun menangis tak mempedulikan yifan yang duduk di sebelahnya yifan memeluk dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya menenangkan joonmyun yifan tahu kesedihan joonmyun walau joonmyun tidak mengatakanya secara rinci bagaimana mungkin orang seperti joonmyun yang selalu ceria, sopan dan kekanakan memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam ia tahu bagaimana rasanya tak di akui keluarganya karena ia juga merasakanya ,joonmyun bukanlah orang yang tegar seperti dirinya ia mengangap dirinya telah membuat kesalahan jadi orang tuanya selalu marah padanya .  
dalam hati yifan berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan joonmyun apapun caranya ia ingin memisahkan joonmyun dari keluarganya karena merekalah yang membuat joonmyun terbebani dan menderita joonmyun merasa nyaman dalam pelukan yifan begitu hangat dan menenangkan ia tak menyangka ada orang lain yang bisa memeluknya seperti ini ,selain ibunya(dulu)

bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi siswa-siswa masuk ke kelas membuat mereka terpaksa melepas pelukanya joonmyun dan yifan merasa canggung dengan kejadian barusan mereka saling diam selama di kelas

"

sejak kejadian itu mereka mulai dekat dan saling terbuka ternyata si mr ice tidak selalu bersikap dingin ia juga bisa bersifat hangat dan mau bicara, moonkyu saja sampai kaget dan mengira akulah yang melelehkan icenya padahal awalnya mereka cukup cangung

yifan selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada joonmyun dan berubah menjadi ahjunma-ahjuma cerewet joonmyun sampai kewalahan menghentikan ia bicara yang seperti kereta yifan sengaja melakukan itu semua agar joonmyun tidak sedih dan bisa melupakan tentang keluarganya mereka memang saling menyayangi namun ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh di hati mereka rasa ingin melindungi dan memiliki yaitu cinta yifan awalnya menyangkal perasaan itu karena itu hal yang tabu tapi mengingat di negaranya hubungan itu di sahkan akhirnya ia membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh

hanya joonmyun namja yang membuatnya tertarik padahal ia sangat risih berdekatan dengan namja baginya wajar saja ia menyukai joonmyun karena ia sangat manis (ia tak berani mengatakan cantik karena ia namja dan namja paling anti di bilang cantik)  
mungil, kulitnya sangat putih lembut dan perawakan ramping seperti yeoja ia mengangap joonmyun benar-benar yeoja hanya alat kelaminya saja yang namja sedangkan joonmyun mati-matian memendam perasaan itu ia tidak mau di angap menyimpang tapi di dalam hatinya yang terdalam ia mengsahkan perasaan itu karena ia...

saat pulang sekolah

"yifan apakah di rumahmu ada orang?" tanya joonmyun tiba-tiba ,yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung," maksudmu kau ingin bertemu ayahku?" kata yifan yang malah balik bertanya "bukan tapi...aku...mau..." joonmyun ragu untuk mengatakanya "mau apa?" tanya yifan penasaran "bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?" jawab joonmyun pelan "tentu saja ,selamanya juga boleh " kata yifan bergurau sebenarnya ia mengharapkanya "hanya semalam aku ingin membuat eomma khawatir" jawab joonmyun ,,mendengar kata eomma ekspresi yifan langsung berubah datar "cobalah bersikap dewasa kalau kau pergi dan kembali lagi kau pasti akan semakin di marahi,jadi kalau mau pergi ,pergi saja sekalian dan tak usah kembali" "itu tidak mungkin kalau aku pergi aku akan tinggal dimana"gumam joonmyun tapi yifan masih bisa mendengarnya yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun ia sedang meyakinkan "tenang saja kita akan tinggal beredua" kata yifan tersenyum lembut "maksudnya?" tanya joonmyun ia sepertinya tidak paham "kau juga akan kabur?"  
" hidup sendirian itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau keadaankukan ,kadang aku juga ingin tidur di jalanan" jawab yifan bergurau, memang joonmyun pernah bilang ia ingin kabur tapi tak di sangka yifan mengangapnya serius dan kini ia malah menawari tinggal bersama apakah ia akan kabur juga lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya? sepertinya joonmyun masih ragu dengan keputusan itu "tenang saja kita akan pergi setelah lulus nanti" kata yifan menjelaskan "akan kupikirkan nanti"jawab joonmyun sebenarnya joonmyun ragu bukan karena ia tidak tega meninggalkan keluarganya tapi masalahnya jika ia tinggal dengan yifan ia malah tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanya apakah ia akan menolak ajakan yifan atau ia mengatakan tentang perasaanya tapi ia tidak mau di benci yifan yifan adalah satu-satunya teman yang paling mengerti dirinya dan paling dekat ia tidak mau yifan membencinya karena perasaan ini "jangan lama-lama mikirnya kita sebentar lagi lulus" kata yifan mengingatkan joonmyun tersenyum dan mereka berpisah di halte mereka memang selalu pulang bersama tapi berpisah di halte karena arah jalan pulangnya berbeda

pagi harinya di sekolah

yifan kebingungan karena bangku sebelahnya kosong kemana joonmyun ? ia melirik moonkyu yang duduk di barisan sebelah "oh joonmyun tadi dia masuk kok dan sekarang entah dia kemana mungkin ke perpustakaan atau mungkin ke toilet" jawab moonkyu mendengar penjelasan moonkyu yifan langsung beranjak dari duduknya

" ada apa mr wu yi fan" tanya lee seongsaenim begitu melihat yifan hendak keluar kelas " toilet" jawab yifan singkat dan langsung keluar kelas

rupanya yifan mencari joonmyun ke perpustakaan (mengikuti saran moonkyu ) tapi ia tidak ada di sana lalu ia mencari ke semua ruang di sekolahnya tetap tidak ada kemana dia yifan mulai khawatir pasti telah terjadi sesuatu joonmyun adalah siswa teladan ia tak pernah bolos dan datang terlambat ke sekolah (kecuali waktu itu ah~aku tidak mau mengingatnya)

mungkin ada siswa lain yang membullynya ? mendengar pemikiran itu yifan langsung berlari ke belakang sekolah setelah sampai tidak ada siapa- siapa di situ yifan makin frustasi kemana dia ia sudah menelponya berkali-kali tapi hp tidak aktif "kemana kau choi joonmyun!" teriak yifan frustasi ia menyerah mencari joonmyun mungkin ia akan kembali setelah istirahat ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan jam 8.10 hah percuma saja kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi istirahat untuk hari ini yifan bolos 2 pelajaran ia pusing memikirkan joonmyun ia ingin menenangkan pikiranya mungkin di atap sekolah bisa membuatku tenang pikirnya iapun pergi ke atap

setelah sampai atap ia dikejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang sedang menangis anak itu duduk meringkuk membenamkan kepalanya seperti...  
yifan membelalakan matanya "shit " umpatnya sepertinya ia kenal anak itu ternyata anak yang lagi menangis itu adalah joonmyun iapun mendekati anak itu.  
"kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tegurnya ,ia paling tidak suka melihat joonmyun menangis bukan maksud ia tidak suka joonmyun itu cengeng ia hanya tidak suka melihat joonmyun bersedih "apakah kau di marahi ibumu lagi?" tanyanya joonmyun diam saja " aku seperti orang idiot yang berbicara dengan orang yang kekanakan sepertimu ,haruskah aku bertihkah konyol dulu agar kau tidak sedih lagi" katanya meninggi sepertinya ia marah ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal karena joonmyun masih diam lalu ia duduk di sebelah joonmyun "sudahlah aku malas berbicara padamu" kata yifan ia masih kesal karena joonmyun diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaanya "ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan eomma"jawab joonmyun dengan pelan "aku menangis karena aku takut" katanya lagi yifan mengernyit dahinya bingung "takut? apa kau di ancam?" tanya yifan joonmyun mengeleng"terus?" yifan makin bingung "aku takut kau akan membenciku " jawab joonmyun yifan semakin bingung apa maksudnya ini jadi joonmyun menangis karena takut di benci olehnya? memang dia telah melakukan kesalahan apa? yifan benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini

"ceritakanlah aku tidak akan marah "kata yifan selembut mungkin agar joonmyun mau mengatakanya hening joonmyun belum tenang dan sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menyiapkan mental apakah ini masalah yang sangat besar sekali ? yifan bingung sendiri perasaan joonmyun tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya justru ia yang salah karena telah lancang mencintainya diam-diam.

"aku..."katanya dan berhenti untuk menarik nafas sepertinya berat sekali kata yang ingin ia ucapkan .  
"aku menyukaimu" katanya pelan nyaris berbisik tapi yifan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas"katakan sekali lagi" kata yifan ia benar-benar penasaran benarkah joonmyun barusan mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' padanya" aku menyukaimu " kata joonmyun pelan ia tidak berani bicara dengan keras seolah tengorokanya ada batu besar yang menganjalnya "katakan sekali dengan keras" kata yifan ia masih penasaran benarkah joonmyun bersunguh-sunguh atau ia salah dengar benar-benar ia butuh jawaban satu kali lagi"ne aku menyukaimu" kata joonmyun agak keras dan menangis lagi sementara yifan ia masih mencerna kata-kata joonmyun barusan benarkah ia menyukainya? benarkah ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya jadi ia menangis karena takut di benci olehnya karena ini? ia merutuki kebodohanya sendiri bagaimana tidak ia perfikir terlalu lama dan membiarkan joonmyun menangis lagi iapun langsung memeluknya.  
"jangan menangis aku tidak akan membencimu"kata yifan lembut sambil mengusap-ngusap pungung joonmyun joonmyun masih menangis "tolong jangan benci aku"

"mana mungkin aku membenci orang yang aku cintai" jawab yifan joonmyun terdiam dan menatap yifan tidak percaya "benarkah itu? jadi...kau juga..." "ne benar bahkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu"  
jawab yifan joonmyun masih terdiam ia masih mencerna kata-kata yifan barusan benarkah ia juga mencintainya? sepertinya kini joonmyun yang harus berfikir keras "jangan kaget seperti itu "kata yifan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi bulat junmyun yang basah karena air matanya "waktu itu aku memang serius ingin membawamu pergi aku sangat sakit melihatmu menangis jadi tinggalah bersamaku " kata yifan sepertinya ia sedang menagih jawaban dari joonmyun joonmyun masih terdiam ia sedang berfikir untuk mengambil keputusanya "kita akan tinggal di rumah kecil hanya kita berdua, kau maukan?"tanya yifan penuh harap ,joonmyun masih diam kemudian menganguk lalu tersenyum yifan tak kuasa ingin memeluknya karena ia sangat bahagia orang yang sangat ia cintai dan ingin ia lindungi mau menerimanya dan tinggal bersamanya ia berjanji akan menjaganya sepenuh hati takan biarkan air matanya menetes lagi takan biarkan bibir ini melengkung kebawah oh tuhan baru kali ini ia merasakan cinta yang seperti ini

"yifan dimana kita akan tinggal?" tanya joonmyun "aku tidak tahu tapi aku akan berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman dan cocok kita akan hidup dengan usaha kita sendiri kau tidak keberatankan?" jawab yifan, joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum

'mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa hidup sendiri tak perlu lagi mengandalkan keluarga mungkin inilah yang eomma inginkan aku harus mandiri ' tekad joonmyun

yifan dan joonmyun di hukum karena bolos 2 pelajaran sehinga mereka mendapat pelajaran tambahan saat semua siswa sudah pada pulang jadinya mereka pulang paling akhir

"sebulan lagi kita lulus bagaimana nanti kita berkencan sekalian mencari flat yang murah " kata yifan bersemangat "berkencan ?kapan kita jadian?" kata joonmyun sarkatis sepertinya ia sedang ngerjain yifan "mwo!? waktu diatap itu?" kata yifan bermaksud menjelaskan "di atap apa! aku memang bilang menyukaimu tapi aku tidak bilang mencintaimu kau juga tak bilang mencintaiku" kata joonmyun pura-pura kesal untuk memancing yifan "Arghhh!" teriak yifan frustasi joonmyun ingin sekali tertawa karena berhasil mengerjain yifan sepertinya ia sedang balas dendam "oke-oke" yifan meghela nafas panjang sepertinya ia serius akan menembak joonmyun sekarang, ia berfikir mungkin kata joonmyun benar mereka belum resmi jadi statusnya masih teman ya? hah~ ia menghela nafas lagi sepertinya keberuntunganya akan berkurang hari ini "joonmyun maukah kau-"  
"mau apa?kau mau menembaku ? aku tidak mau menerimamu kalau kau menembaku dengan tangan kosong"potong joonmyun cepat "whattttt!" sepertinya yifan benar-benar frustasi dan joonmyun... ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang yifan membokar tasnya mencari benda yang cocok untuk menembak joonmyun dan ketemulah sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hello kity joonmyun menatapnya tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin si mr ice yang cool dan angkuh ini punya benda imut seperti hello kity kucing lucu yang di gemari anak kecil dan yeoja yifan yang menyadari tatapan aneh joonmyun lalu mencopot hello kitynya dari lingkaran besi pengikat dan membuangnya tinggalah linkaran besinya saja joonmyun malah bingung ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tiba-tiba yifan menarik tangan kiri joonmyun dan memakaikan besi tadi di jari manis joonmyun ,joonmyun kaget'oh ya tuhan rupanya besi itu ia jadikan cincin 'serunya dalam hati joonmyun tersipu malu rupanya si mr ice bisa so sweet ini benar-benar kejadian langka yifan mengengam tangan joonmyun dan akan memulai ritualnya (?)  
"joonmyunie maukah kau jadi pacarku dan menerima lamaranku serta menikah denganku?" kata yifan bersunguh-sunguh tapi agak berlebihan "kenapa langsung menikah lalu siapa yang akan jadi istri?" protes joonmyun "nantikan kita akan tinggal bersama tentu harus menikah kamu mau kita tinggal berdua tanpa ada ikatan dan masalah istri tentu saja kau yang akan jadi istriku" jelas yifan panjang lebar "mwo!-" "sekarang tinggal jawab ya atau tidak?" potong yifan cepat ia tahu pasti joonmyun akan melayangkan protes lagi "hm?" dehem yifan dengan isyarat memaksa seketika joonmyun mematung ia gugup untuk menjawab mungkin malu joonmyun menganguk dan tersenyum malu "apa jawabanya kenapa cuma menganguk"kata yifan sepertinya gantian ia yang di kerjai "iya aku mau"jawab joonmyun "mau apa?" goda yifan "ih nyebelin "kata joonmyun kesal dan memukul-mukul yifan dengan tasnya yifan malah tertawa geli "baiklah sekarang katakan kau mencintaiku 3 kali "

"saranghe,saranghe,sarang-"

CUP yifan mengecup bibir joonmyun sekilas joonmyun membelalakan matanya rupanya yifan mencuri ciumanya "YA! WUYIFAN KAU MENCURI CIUMANKU" teriak joonmyun kesal sedangkan yifan malah tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai namjachingunya "KEMBALIKAN !" yifan terdiam dan menatap joonmyun dengan evil smirknya seketika joonmyun langsung merinding "ma-mau ap-apa kau" kata joonmyun tergagap karena takut "mengembalikan ciumanmu"jawab yifan enteng joonmyun mundur saat yifan melangkah mendekatinya yifan benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi namjachingunya seperti orang yang melihat harimau begitu dekat dan "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"yifan benar -benar tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat namjachingunya yang ketakutan "WUYIFAN NYEBELIN!"teriak joonmyun mukul-mukul yifan lagi kali ini lebih keras karena kesal di kerjain yifan masih tertawa dan berlari menghindari pukulan joonmyun joonmyun mengejarnya ia masih kesal terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran

di sebrang jalan ada mobil audy hitam yang mengawasi mereka "rupanya dia choi joonmyun putri choi dongwook?" kata seseorang dalam mobil itu "benar tuan dan sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masa indah dengan pacarnya" jawab sang supir "sepertinya donwook belum memberitahunya , gadis kecil yang manis"kata orang itu lagi dengan senyum liciknya.


End file.
